


Wrestle High

by Starsars87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsars87/pseuds/Starsars87
Summary: Wrestle High is one of the most prestigious wrestling schools/High Schools. Ronda Rousey's first day doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO WRESTLE HIGH

Ronda was getting dressed. Today was her first day at Wrestle High. This is a school specifically for wrestlers and Ronda had won the scholarship by sending in a stellar video of her breaking an opponent's arm. Ronda changed into her leather jacket and blue jeans and a shirt that said Arm-Breaker. She had a feeling today would be an interesting day.

She got in her car which she spent two years trying to afford and started looking for the person who was supposed to show her around her name was Bayley she thinks. She bumps into someone with pigtails causing her to drop her phone.

Alexa: You just made the biggest mistake bumping into me.

Ronda gets in Alexa's face as her friends Mickie and Alicia surround her as the three get ready to attack Ronda when someone with a pink headband approaches.

Bayley: Do we have a problem skank.

Bayley and Ronda have a stare down with Alexa.

Alexa: This isn't over mole face.

Ronda has a pissed off look on her face as she stares at Alexa and her crew.

Bayley: You seem to be making fast friends.

Ronda: Are you Bayley im.

Bayley: Rowdy Ronda Rousey. I saw that video of you breaking that man's arm it is a pleasure to meet you. I see you just AMA.

Ronda has a confused look on her face.

Bayley: They are the bully's/cool kids of wrestle high. The one who confronted you was Alexa, the one who looked like a country singer with brown hair was Mickie, and the third was Alicia so that's why they call themselves AMA.

Ronda: Thanks for having my back.

Bayley: No problem but please be careful because Alexa is a conniving little bitch who has a lot of tricks up her sleeve and thinks she can own the school because she has a posse.

Ronda can not stop laughing.

Ronda: I am not afraid of a garden gnome I have taken out guys 300x her size. What is her problem with her anyway?

Bayley: We used to be friends actually. The two of us had a match for the women's championship and she screwed me over by constantly hitting me with a kendo stick tearing my ACL because of that attack. They didn't stop there I got jumped and kicked in the ribs leaving me months of physical therapy I actually just got back two weeks ago.

Ronda: I normally don't say this but can I find Alexa and beat her unconscious by banging her head against a locker.

A football almost hits Ronda in the face but she catches it and sees someone with black haired boy running towards her.

Boy: I am so sorry it wasn't my fault.

Ronda blushes and hands him the football.

Ronda: It's fine it was an accident.

Boy: Seth Rollins quarterback for wrestle high.

Ronda: Ronda Rousey former MMA superstar broke someone's arm a few weeks ago.

Seth and Ronda laugh as Seth leaves her his number before he runs off.

Bayley: I would be careful that is Alexa's ex.

Ronda: Why did they break up?

Bayley: You met her didn't you would you want to date Alexa.

Bayley and Ronda start hysterically laughing.

Alexa: Someone has to teach that bitch who runs this school and why you don't touch things that belong to me.

Ronda is shown getting out of the shower after her workout with Bayley and notices her clothes are missing and finds them inside the toilet.

Alexa: I guess someone decided your clothes needed to be washed in the toilet.

Ronda spears Alexa and bangs Alexa's head on the door and puts Alexa's head inside the toilet and flushes it.

Ronda: I guess someone decided to take a shower.


	2. Ronda vs Alexa's Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronda faces off with Alexa and her friends.

Bayley is shown hysterically laughing with Ronda. She had just heard Ronda's story of her confrontation with Alexa.

Bayley: Next time let me be the one to flush I would have loved to see Alexa's face.

Ronda: I should have recorded it and put it on the school website or maybe facebook show them what i did to there precious queen of wrestle high.

Bayley and Ronda had went for a late night run and they there care windows smashed with a dent in it, their headlights smashed, and a dent in their cars.

Ronda: Fuck who would do such a thi

Bayley: Alexa.

Ronda: It probably was her I am going to break her face and cut off her pigtails.

Bayley: No Alexa and her crew are approaching us.

Alexa comes out with a bat with Mickie, Alicia, and a third woman.

Alexa: Looks like someone destroyed your cars. I wonder who would do such a horrible thing.

Ronda goes to jump and strike Alexa but Bayley puts her hand out to stop her.

Bayley: Have you lost your mind! We are outnumbered and that third woman is Nia Jax she is on the all boys football team and rugby they call her the face breaker.

Alexa: I would listen to the ten your old if I were you. You guys should get on your tricycle back to your mommy's house. You should have stayed away from Seth!

Ronda: According to Seth i'm an upgrade from dumb blonde like yourself.

Alexa: You are going to wish you kept your mouth shut.

Ronda shoves Bayley and jumps on Alexa and starts giving her multiple punches.

Bayley: This girl is going to be the death of me.

Bayley runs in to help but is stopped by Nia.

Nia: Going somewhere.

Nia grabs Bayley by her ponytail but someone attacks her from behind with purple hair.

Sasha: You okay babe.

Bayley punches Sasha in the arm.

Bayley: What took you so long to get here.

Sasha: I was at volleyball practice im sorry.

Bayley: Tell me you have balls in your car.

Sasha: Yeah come on I also have a friend who is always looking for a good fight.

Ronda is held down as Alexa delivers several shots to her chest with a metal bat as Alexa grabs Ronda by the face.

Alexa: You are going to wish you never messed with me and came to this school.

Ronda spits in Alexa's face as a car comes speeding towards them.

Sasha comes out with Bayley and her friend Becky and Bayley throws a volleyball hard at Alexa's face so hard it starts bleeding.

Nia goes to charge at Bayley but Becky headbutts her and knocks her down with a dropkick. Sasha kicks Mickie in the head and throws her into Alicia knocking down Nia and Mickie as Bayley grabs Alexa by the face.

Bayley: Let this be a warning to you and your idiot friends. Mess with Ronda or any of my friends again and I will do worse than put your head in the toilet.

The next morning at school Ronda and her friends are laughing at the damage they had done.

Alexa: Those bitches will pay I will swear it. I already have a plan in motion.

After school Ronda walks out to find posters around school of her wearing nothing but a towel all around school and someone had texted them to everyone around school. Ronda was beyond pissed off and this time she didn't care if she went to jail she was going to murder Alexa Bliss as Principal McMahon calls Ronda and her friends to his office.

Principal McMahon: Those photos have gone viral and not only that but there are photos of the three of you completely naked.

Becky: Sir I

Principal McMahon: Shut up! I did not say you could talk.

Bayley: With all due respect sir you need to listen to us.

Principal McMahon: I do not need to do a goddamn thing! There is also a video of you attacking Alexa and her friends. You three are expelled indefinitely. Get out of my office now.

Sasha: This isn't over.

Ronda: When I get my hands on that pink haired bitch I will

Alexa approaches them.

Alexa: I am sorry about what happened but maybe you will know better than to mess with the goddess of the school.

Ronda goes to punch Alexa but Bayley gets in the way.

Bayley: Come on Ronda.

Alexa: I would listen to the girl who looks like she is from sesame street.

Ronda has a cold stare at Alexa.

Bayley: Ronda now.

Ronda: This isn't over i promise you that. I have been working on my armbar and it is a shame I can't use it to break your arms like a twig.


	3. AJ LEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha recruits a friend to help in the war against Alexa Bliss.

AJ

Ronda and her friends had ordered pizza and were trying to figure out how they would get back into school and plus make Alexa and her crew pay for everything. Alexa was the master manipulator and was behind everything and they would make her sorry when a knock comes at the door.

Sasha: I have a friend who might be able to help us. She is this huge computer nerd and a little crazy but she can help us get revenge on those bitches.

A short black haired girl wearing jean shorts and a wrestling hoodie walks in.

Sasha: Guys this is AJ Lee. She too has been physically and emotionally hurt by Alexa.

AJ: Two years ago Alexa and I were best friends until she decided to stab me in the back. She told everyone I was unstable and was in a mental hospital for some time which I was. I was one of the few people who wasn't afraid to stand up to her. Alexa and her friends cornered me in the locker room beat me took off my clothes and left me lying naked on the floor. They also my my clothes with them.

Ronda: I am really sorry that happened to you. I know what it's like to be bullied by so called princess of the school. How exactly can you help us?

AJ: I am a master hacker also. I dug some information that you might find interesting.

AJ gets out her laptop and shows them a video of Alexa and and her friends destroying Ronda and Bayley's car.

AJ: The video had been altered to make it look like that you destroyed your own cars and you guys talking about how you would blame Alexa for it.

Ronda: I guess she isn't as dumb as I thought.

Bayler: Never underestimate Alexa Bliss.

AJ: That is not what I found also.

AJ shows them a video of of Alexa having sex with the linebacker of the football team Brock Lesnar in the men's locker room.

Bayley: Can we turn that off I want to be able to sleep without having those images in my head.

AJ turns off the video.

Ronda: We should turn this into Principal McMahon this can clear us.

AJ: Alexa's father paid McMahon to look the other way on this. He is also a powerful senator and on the school board. I will handle this. If you guys get caught on school property he will have you arrested.

AJ runs out leaving a confused Ronda and her friends.

Alexa is shown in a two piece bathing suit in her mansion gloating at the fact she won the game of war between Bayley and her no good friends. A masked person pushes her into a pool and holds her head underwater and pulls her head up.

Masked person: You are going to come forward and and clear Ronda and her friends.

Alexa: Like hell I will.

The masked person puts Alexa's head under water only this time a little longer.

Alexa: I will fucking kill you.

The masked person takes off her mask and it is AJ Lee.

AJ: You already made me want to kill myself. You already killed me.

Alexa grabs AJ's foot and pulls her into the water and sucker punches her causing AJ's lip to bleed.

Alexa: You should have stayed out of my business. I am going to end this war between us tonight.

AJ gives Alexa a spinning heel kick and wraps her arms around Alexa's head and tightens the hold causing them both to lose their balance and both go under water. Alexa starts losing consiousious after two minutes and taps out to AJ and both come back up.

AJ: I am going to say this one last time. You are going to come forward and and clear Ronda and her friends names. I also have this to make sure cooperate.

AJ shows Alexa the video of her having sex with Brock.

AJ: I wonder how your father and the entire school would react if they saw this video.

Alexa: You do this I will crush you.

AJ smiles as she skips out of the room.

Ronda had gotten a phone call from the school that they wanted to see her and so had her friends.

Ronda walks into Vince's office but doesn't see Vince McMahon.

Baron: Hi Ronda my name is Baron Corbin.

Ronda and her friends enter the room.

Bayley: Baron it's so good to see you.

Baron: It's good to see you too and its Principal Corbin now. Mr. McMahon went into early retirement early this week and I am here to say you guys can come back. I got sent an interesting video of Alexa and her friends destroying yours and Bayley's car and got a video of them conspiring to put those photos of yours up. I tried to suspend them but Alexa's father is extremely powerful and he also stood up for his daughter's friends.

Ronda: Its fine and thank you so much for this.

Ronda and her friends walk into the hall and see AJ crying.

Bayley: What's wrong AJ?

AJ shows them a video of when she was beaten with no clothes on but they made it so they could not see who the attackers were.

AJ: It's on the school website.


	4. Sasha VS Ronda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronda strikes against Alexa and her friends as Sasha's true colors are revealed.

Ronda was beyond pissed off! She threw a chair against the wall as a frightened Bayley came in with Sasha.

Bayley: Do we need to give you a time out?

Ronda: You do not want to mess with me right now. That bitch Alexa has not only managed to mess with me but she messed with you guys. She thinks she is untouchable! Have any of you guys heard from AJ?

Bayley: That is what we came to tell you! We got really worried when AJ hasn’t shown up to school the past three days we have tried calling her over and over so we went over to her apartment and she

Bayley breaks down in tears.

Sasha: We found her almost dead on the floor of a drug overdose. We called 911 and she is on her way to the hospital but she is probaly going to need rehab.

Sasha: This is my fault! I brought her back into this Alexa mess.

Bayley: We both know when Alexa is concerned that none of us think clearly. 

Ronda leaves and comes out in wrestling sweatpants and a hoodie that says armbar and grabs her car keys.

Bayley: Where the hell do you think your going?

Ronda: Im going to Carvel where do you think im going. I am going to Alexa’s house and I am going to enjoy bashing in that prety face of hers and then i will cut off her pig tails and put it on the wrestle high website.

Sasha and Bayley block the doorway. 

Sasha: We already almost lost one friend tonight. We are not going to lose another.

Ronda lets out a scream as she tackles Bayley and Sasha kicks her in the face causing her lip to bleed. Bayley grabs Ronda’s legs and they restrain her as Ronda headbutts Sasha as a furious Sasha delivers a kick to the back of Ronda’s head as Ronda falls unconsious to the floor.

Bayley: We didn’t have to hurt her that badly. 

Sasha: She pissed me off! And do you want her to go after Alexa and her crew tonight.

***

The next day at school Bayley and Sasha are having lunch laughing as Alexa and her crew approach them.

Alexa: I heard what happend to AJ its a shame. I gues you can’t change some people she will always be a drug addict mental patient.

Bayley: And I guess you will always be a bitch.

Alexa: I actually take that as a compliment. Just stay out of my way or I promise me and my crew will ruin you Sasha and that MMA Bitch Ronda Rousey. She thinks she can stand up to me and take what I have built the past four years when she’s only been here like what two weeks

Alexa slaps Bayley across the face hard her lip starts to bleed.

Alexa: That was for Ronda let her know.

Bayley makes a fist and tackles Alexa and starts delivering punches to Alexa.

Bayley: I am sick and tired of your mouth you little garden gnome. 

Nia and Mickie pull bayley off and hold her down as Alexa takes several shots at Bayley. Sasha runs to attack Alexa but Nia kicks Sasha in the stomach and throws her over the lunch table and laughs.

Alexa: You should have stayed out of my business.

Bayley spits in Alexa’s face.

Alexa wipes the spit and Bayley sucker punches Alexa.

Alexa is beyond pissed off when Ronda comes out of nowhere and hits Alexa in the head with a lunch tray.

Ronda: You okay babe.

Bayley: Im fine but im concerned about Sasha.

Ronda: I want to have a few words with her after.

Ronda and Bayley see that Sasha is being double teamed and Nia is enjoying sitting on Sasha’s face as she laughs and Mickie is laughing as has Becky by her hair. 

Ronda: You get Becky I got Sasha. 

Bayley jumps on a lunch table and gives a distracted Bayley a Rose Plant and the Bayley to Belly and throws her over a table. 

Nia is laughing as she continues to laugh as she sits on Sasha.

Ronda: GET YOUR FAT ASS OF OF HER.

Nia hated fat jokes so she charges at Ronda but Ronda kicks her in the chest hard as she lifts Nia and gives her a Samoan Drop on top of the lunch table. 

Alexa’s team crawls towards her as they struggle to stand. 

Ronda: Give it up pipp long stocking.

Alexa: I HAVE NEVER BACKED DOWN FROM A FIGHT AND I DON”T INTEND TO TODAY. BROCK GET OVER HERE.

Bayley: OH SHIT.

Ronda: There is more of us than there is of him we can take him.

Brock growls as he goes to charge at all of them but is cut off by someone who gives an overhead kick and a DDT.

Bayley runs and kisses him.

Bayley: FINN THANK GOD.

Alexa screams in anger as they all take off but Alexa swears this is far from finished between them. 

*** 

Bayley is shown eating with Ronda and Sasha

Bayley: How are you feeling Nia’s ass was on your face for a long time.

Sasha: Don’t remind me I lost consious for a while I felt Rikishi was sitting on me. 

Ronda: We need to talk Sasha. You put your hands on me like that ever again like you did last night I will knock your teeth out.

Sasha: AND LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR YOU MMA BITCH. I SAVED YOU FROM DOING SOMETHING STUPID SO HOW’S ABOUT THANK YOU. AND IF YOU THERATEN ME EVER AGAIN YOU WILL SEE THAT I CAN BE A BIGGER THREAT THAN ALEXA AND HER MINIONS CAN EVER BE. 

Sasha snaps her fingers in Ronda’s face.

Sasha: I COULD FINISH YOU IN A SECOND.

Bayley: Sasha relax we are on the same team.

Sasha: I don’t know what team you are talking about and I don’t listen to 5 year olds. By the way your hair makes you like a dude.

Ronda gets in Sasha’s face.

Ronda: You owe me and Bayley and apology.

Sasha: The boss doesn’t apolgize.

Ronda: Say sorry now or I will beat it out of you.

Bayley: Guys Alexa is the enemy not her.

Sasha: I am done.

Sasha feels a tight grip on her arm and sees Ronda holding it.

Ronda: Were not done here.

Sasha angarialy slaps Ronda across the face as they start fighting. Bayley tries to break it up but Sasha kicks her in the chest hard and sends her flying over a table.

Sasha: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HER.

Ronda starts choking Sasha and immediately locks in the armbar as Sasha starts crying.

Ronda: TAP OUT BITCH! TAP OUT BITCH!

Sasha immediately taps out and throws Sasha near the door.

Ronda: NOW GET THE FUCK OUT.

Sasha gets up and gives an evil stare to Ronda and yells for Bayley to lets go were leaving

Bayley: Im sorry Sash I can’t do this anymore. I am tired being in your shadow.

Sasha: YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST FUCKING MISTAKE. YOU FORGET I KNOW ALOT OF SECRETS ABOUT YOU BAY AND I CAN EASILY FIND INFO ON YOU RONDA.

Ronda: I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT

Sash: THIS ISN”T OVER.

Sasha slams the door as Ronda tends to Bayley whose head is bleeding.


	5. Charlotte Flair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley's past resurfaces.

Alexa and Nia were laughing as they were having drinks by her pool as Mickie approaches them with Sasha.

Nia: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU SMURF?

Sasha: Is that really the best you got obese fuck. How's about you face me and I throw your ass in the pool?

Nia goes to punch Sasha but Alexa stands in the way.

Alexa: Chill Nia. What do you want Sasha?

Sasha: I have info you might find interesting on Bayley and Ronda.

Alexa: Do you think we are stupid? We are not that gullible you are Bayley's friend.

Sasha: Not anymore.

Mickie: Aww did you and your gf have a fight.

Sasha laughs.

Sasha: Let me just say that Bayley had a choice to make and she chose the wrong person.

Alexa smiles.

Sasha hands over a flash drive.

Sasha: There is something on here you would want to see. Plus that bitch Bayley was too trustworthy and showed me where her diary was. If you give me time then I can probably dig up some dirt on Ronda.

Nia: How exactly are you going to do that you pop princess bitch?

Sasha gets in Nia's face.

Sasha: I am the boss. And the boss has her ways of getting information.

Alexa gets her laptop as she and her friends watch the video.

Alexa: OMG Bayley is done for. Thanks for this Sasha.

Sasha: I didn't do this for you. This was my chance to screw Bayley. I want into your group.

Nia: Sorry were full.

Alexa: NIA! A spot just opened up actually. Nia you are out Sasha is in.

Nia: Are you ********** Kidding me.

An enraged Nia goes to punch Sasha dodges it and kicks Nia in the vagina and kicks Nia into the pool.

An enraged Nia goes to attack Sasha again but Sasha locks in the bank statement causing Nia to cry and tap out.

Nia: YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING REGRET THIS. THIS ISN"T THE LAST OF ME!

An angry Nia throws a lawn chair across the room and leaves angry.

Alexa: Welcome to the group Sasha. Just a warning you maybe the boss but I am the boss of this group. And if you try to backstab me or stage a coup I will destroy you.

Bayley and Ronda are shown sparring as her former friend Charlotte Flair approaches them.

Charlotte: Hey Bay I was thinking of having a party. There will be beer and maybe we can have someone rape you during the party.

Ronda immediately jumps over the ring rope and gets in Charlotte's face.

Ronda: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Charlotte: I guess you or your bulldog haven't seen the video yet. This was a mass video sent to everyone in the school by someone calling her S.

Ronda and Bayley look and see a video of Bayley being raped while she is unconscious.

Charlotte: So what you say you want to come to my party. I'll even invite your boy toy Finn Balor if he wants anything to do with a slut like you after he sees the video.

Bayley is in tears.

An enraged Ronda slaps Charlotte's phone out of her hand and steps on it repeatedly smashing the screen.

Ronda: Just in case you wanted to send the video to anyone else.

Charlotte: YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU ARE GOING TO BUY ME A NEW PHONE.

Ronda gets closer to Charlotte's face and is enraged.

Charlotte: THIS ISN"T OVER. I PROMISE YOU WILL BE SORRY.

Bayley is still in tears as Ronda consoles her.

Ronda: I know this doesn't sound like the right time but is it

Bayley: It's true. A couple of years ago I was 15 I was at a party at Charlotte's there was drinking. I didn't like Charlotte but I went with a friend. She had a monster crush on Finn Balor and ordered me to back off and I showed I wasn't afraid of her. Anyway, Charlotte slipped something in my drink and when I woke up I was soar everywhere my clothes were all off I was naked.

Ronda: I am extremely sorry.

Bayley: Don't be its not your fault. She said it came from someone called S. I can't believe Sasha would stoop this low. My diary was missing too today. She knew where it was. I can't believe that I ever thought she was my friend. The only person Sasha Banks cares about is Sasha Banks.

Ronda: I have a feeling Alexa and her crew are behind this. I heard on Twitter and all over the school that they dumped Nia and Sasha joined them and Sasha made Nia cry.

Bayley: Backstabbing Bitch. I was so fucking stupid to think that she would ever be my friend. I even bought her some gold brass knuckles that say boss once. Please be careful with Charlotte though. Her father is like this big-time state senator. She has a lot of friends and this wannabe queen of the school. She is on the cheerleading squad and runs with people like this blonde bitch Mandy Rose. I don't think you should go home alone.

Ronda: Bayley I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl and can handle myself. I made Sasha Banks cry and gave Nia a Samoan Drop so I think I can handle this so-called queen bee of the school. But if you want you can go home with me and we can watch a marvel movie and we can plot how to deal with Charlotte and Alexa's possie. I never thought my first few weeks in Wrestle High would be this hard but I know with you by my side we got this.

Bayley hugs Ronda still in tears a because of what happened

Bayley: I am going to wash up you can wait by the car but please be careful.

Ronda laughs and says she will be fine.

Ronda walks to her car she is super kicked by someone from behind and it is revealed to be Charlotte Flair as she approaches with Mandy Rose.

Charlotte: Get her in the car. It's time for her to learn why you don't mess with the queen of the school


End file.
